


Better than Cake

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Doctor Who One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleven is a spaz, F/M, Reader-Insert, bbc doctor who - Freeform, fluff and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: The Tardis is quiet.... too quiet.





	Better than Cake

You looked up from your book with narrowed eyes, it was quiet- Too quiet. You got up to investigate, wandering through the halls of the Tardis until you could hear a cacophony of clanging and mumbling coming from a room that you recognized as the kitchen.

You quietly leaned on the doorway to watch the events happening within. You were a permanent companion to the Doctor, at least that was how he put it as he didn’t like labels, and it meant you pretty much expected whatever antics he was bound to get himself into. Right now that would be cooking something of some sort.

He was waving his hands around above his head, a whisk in one, and was covered in what looked to be a combination of flour and cocoa powder. You couldn’t help but grin as he twirled and almost toppled over, recovering only to spill the contents of the bowl he was working on all over the counter. He was an awkward, over-enthusiastic goof but he was your goof and you loved him with all your heart.

You cleared your throat and he jumped, the whisk flying out of his hand, “What exactly are you trying to do, love?”

He spun to give you a pouty little frown, “You’re supposed to be reading.”

You chuckled, “It was suspiciously quiet and I felt the need to make sure you hadn’t gotten yourself into trouble again.”

He grinned, “Why do you always assume I’m in trouble of some sort?”

You walked over and wiped a smudge of cocoa powder from his cheek, “Let's see... Maybe because you almost always are.”

He puffed out his cheeks, “Well this time I’m not.”

You quirked an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure? You certainly look it, dear.”

He turned to survey the mess that currently covered the kitchen before giving you a sheepish grin, “Perhaps you're right.”

You giggled and straightening his bow tie before gently pressing your lips to his, “Alright then Mr. Trouble. How can I help?”

He looked conflicted for a moment, eyes flicking between you and the spilled concoction on the counter, and then gave a comically dramatic sigh, “I was trying to surprise you. With cake. But now it’s ruined.”

You let out a musical laugh and gave his nose a boop, “Hardly. In fact, I would call it a resounding success, I am very surprised.”

“But there’s no cake.” He pouted like a disappointed child. 

You had moved to grab a towel to begin cleaning up a little and responded, “I don’t need cake, Doctor. I have you and you are infinitely better than cake.”

He grabbed your hand to give you a twirl and then pulled you close, “You are amazing, you know that?”  

You blushed and he pushed a strand of hair out of your face with a soft smile, leaning in to give you a kiss, only to have you smear a glob of cake batter across his face with a smirk. He gave a wide grin, “Why you little…”

You danced away from him with a giggle as he scooped up some cake batter and stumbled after you. You were impulsive, cheeky, and a little crazy but he loved you more than a heart could handle, it was a good thing he had two. He caught you, smearing his handful of cake batter down your face before leaning in to give you the kiss you’d interrupted before.

When you pulled away for air he was grinning, “You know I think this is definitely better than cake.”

You giggled, “I would have to agree.”


End file.
